Hitherto, when an error occurs in a large-scale system having many components, locating its cause has been desirable. It is desirable that a matrix of correlations between components of a system is created, and when an error occurs, the cause is located with reference to the matrix.
However, the technology in the past that creates a matrix of correlations for each system may desire recreation of a matrix every time its system configuration changes. In a system immediately after changed, less error information is available. Thus, locating a cause of an error may not be available if any with reference to the matrix. When identifying a cause with reference to the matrix is not available, an operator may be desirable to manually classify the trouble and as a result increase its man-hours.
With the increases in scale of systems, an environment of a virtualized system, what is called cloud environment has been increasingly used. One of advantages of a virtualized system is that its system configuration may be dynamically changed without influences on its services. Thus, the technology allowing support for location of a cause of an error if occurs even after the system configuration is changed is particularly desirable upon trouble investigation in the virtual environment.
In this way, it is desirable for technologies in the past to provide a sufficient support for trouble investigation in a large-scale system or virtual environment, and the implementation of a technology for supporting trouble investigation has been a desired goal.